Pentagram 2: Water
by Lalenna
Summary: The second part of the Pentagram series. Parker has no idea why she has been kidnapped, neither does the person whos keeping her hostage. Sparks fly, blood is spilt and heavens thunder.
1. Prologue

Title: Prologue

Disclaimer: Nightworld belongs to L.J.Smith...characters are mine.

A/N: Well, a computer, 2 laptops, a load of fics for amnother catand a heck load of exams later here is the first part of the next in the Pentagram series.

A big thank you to everyone who emailed me about this fic, you are the reason this fic is here and this fic is deadicated to you - hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Stars twinkled and blinked in the cobalt sky and the ocean crashed and lapped against the sandy shore. The full moon cast a silver glow on to the wave peaks before turning the shallows into pools of liquid silver. 

Sitting on the cascade of pebbles was a single figure, a girl whose dark hair was being whipped by the sea breeze. Closing her eyes she tried to let the waves sing to her, to clear her mind. Behind her she could just make out the gentle footsteps mixed with the occasional slipping of stones and harsh breathing of her brother walking up behind her.

"Parker. Da's asking for you."

Parker stood up and slowly made her way back towards the beacon of light on the cliff, her home. Eve at seven she knew what was happening. In the house, in the room at the end of the landing, her father lay in the double bed fighting for his life. Ad losing. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered the room. Her mother's eyes were red from crying and shiny tracks were trace down her flushed cheeks. Her Da managed a weak smile for her and attempted to lift his hand towards her. Parker ran to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry darling. I'll keep watching and I'll still make sure you're always safe, just like I promised. I love you, my water baby." His voice was soft as he whispered to her. Raising her face Parker could see her father's closes eyes.

"Come away baby," her mother urged. Parker stepped away from the bed ad ran down the stairs, back towards the beach. Tears threatened, blinded her as she ran across the soft slipping sand, finally collapsing near the waters edge. The ocean was dark ad the waves no longer soothing. Overhead the sky was over cast. Thick and threatening.

As the first of Parker's tears splashed onto the sand, overhead the sky rumbled and the rain fell.

* * *

Reviews make the world go round 


	2. Shopping, St Catherines & shocking plans

Title: Clubbing

Disclaimer: Nightworld belongs to L.J.Smith - characters are mine :)

A/N: Another chapter to get you all into the swing of it lol...arent I nice...you can all be nice by reviewing lol...hint hint

Dedication: This chapter is for the real libby...she is as mad as the chpater hints...and more lol

* * *

"I can't believe this is our last night!" Parker Hughes said, to her two best friends Libby Morris and Stephanie Jones, as she smiled at yet another topless bronze god that walked past, the Italian heat forcing every male around them into the smallest amount of clothing. "This has got to be the most gorgeous place ever, and it has THE hottest guys." Parker smiled at the scenery of the beach town which was almost as breathtaking and the guys. "What more could three seventeen year old girls want?" 

"To be single?" Stephanie replied, yet again trying to stop herself eyeing up almost every guy that passed.

"Well babe," Parker turned towards her. "I'm sure I told you to ditch Darling Thomas before you left, you can do much better then him." Said Parker trying to get the mental picture of her best friend's boyfriend out of her head. Her eye's glanced to the latest bruises on her friends neck that were now faded green smudges scattered across her neck. Love bites or not the amount of bruises made it look like he had tried to strangle her. God knows she would kick his ass if he even thought about doing something like that to her.

"Hey, you two, SHUT UP!" Her other best friend Libby said before linking with the both of them, her blue eyes shining with excitement, a smile on her face at the casual bickering that was so familiar. "We have more important things to do."

"Shopping!" Parker laughed before the three of them headed towards the shops.

Four hours later all three girls collapsed onto their separate beds in their latest shared hotel room. A plain cream covered room almost the exact copy of the other two hotels they had seen in the last four days.

"My feet hurt," Stephanie complained kicking off her 5 inch heel shoes onto the already clothes covered floor and pushing her chocolate brown hair away from her face, her green eyes flashing with energy.

"No wonder with those bloody things," Libby commented looking at the offending shoes. "You're the only person I know who can bring practically a full case of shoes all with at least a 3 inch heal on holiday with you."

"I can't help it if I'm shorter then you two. Anyway what are we doing tonight or does Cormack have something planned. Like Mass." Stephanie asked, referring to their Head of Year who had arranged the trip.

"It'll probably be something boring like trying to write a letter to the Pope so the building of St Catherine's School of the Victimised can commence." Parker said as she pulled out her still unpacked suitcase. "And speaking of St Catherine's, I'm so glad Melanie decided no to come. She's probably with 'darling Eddy' right now." A sarcastic tone had filled her voice.

"I wish Tom was here. I miss him already," sighed Stephanie who was so caught up daydreaming she failed to see the two pillows that were flying towards her until they hit their target.

"NO TOM! And anyway you called him last night," Libby reminded as she pulled her curly dark brown hair into a bobble. Stephanie grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Libby. "Sorry Miss I-never-talk-about-Crandon."

"Okay kiddies, no more fighting…" Both pillows flew at Parker. "Okay no longer fair." She said as she picked up the missiles and threw them back. Giggling madly ten minutes later the pillow fight was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Guess what girls," Emma rushed in dressed in a black low cut top and short black mini as soon as the door was open. "I've managed to talk Cormack into letting us go to a club, so it's party wear and party time." She smiled before disappearing to tell the others. Parker smiled at Libby and Stephanie then graded her suitcase empting the contents onto her bed.

* * *

Well what do you think? Hit the button and let me know! 


	3. Club Bite

Part 2

Disclaimer: Nightworld ad such belongs to L.J.Smith. Characters are my own with the exception of Libby who is entierly herself :P

A/N: Just to prove the point Lib is exactly as mad as I said...heres some of her review

_Haha! It's funny 'cause it's true D  
WRITE MORE, WOMAN!  
hahaha crandon...yes... the memories... CRINGES  
Well, must dash, my horse drawn chariot is waiting.  
Toodle Piski  
Liby_

Told Ya

This chapter is also for Lady Libby...just for being mad!

* * *

The club was packed. Pulsing rhythms flooded the air with the beat of music and the ground seemed to shiver as Parker, Stephanie and Libby entered the club. The air was humid and almost swirled around the crushed moving bodies.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Cormack was really talked into this!" Stephanie called over the music and voices that filled the room.

"Damn I wish she hadn't been, could this place be anymore packed? Couldn't I have just stayed at the hotel? You two don't need me here." Libby complained as someone bumped into her.

"No." Parker shouted back over the noise, shaking her head to make her friend got the point. Libby pulled a face back. Libby grumbled uselessly,

"Isn't there like a quite UNCROWDED room hidden away here somewhere?"

"If there was a 'quite uncrowded room' would you really want to be sat in there all on your own?" Parker asked with a sly suggestive smile.

"God your mind's fucking dispic." Libby laughed. "Fine I'll go stand al the edge of the room."

"You will have fun Lady Libby," Parker laughed at her friends face at the old nickname they had once used. "Even if you only manage to get totally and completely wreaked off you face.

"Umm, guys," Stephanie cut in, her gaze lost somewhere in the crowd. "He's cute, so, I'm going to dance okay. I'll see you later sometime," she smiled at them, "maybe."

"DANCE Steph, nothing else. I don't think 'Darling Thomas' would be too pleased to find out that his girlfriend got off with a slim tanned Italian while on holiday."

"Yea, right, whatever." She waved at them before disappearing intro the crowd to flirt with her prey.

"Will you be okay here?" Parker asked Libby.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to take up your advice and get wreaked. Just find me every now and then so I can complain a bit more," was Libby's reply. Parker smiled and wondered yet again how she had gotten friends as mental as Libby and Stephanie.

"Okay then, see ya soon." Then Parker also disappeared.

She couldn't breath properly. The air was so warm the oxygen seemed to have burned away and the air shimmered with heat as Parker pushed through the crowd trying to get away from the unbearable unbreathable heat and the hot dancing mass that the club had become. Slightly dizzy and breathless Parker finally pushed her way though a back exit. The cooler air hit her making her gasp and goosebumps crawl up her bare arms. The outside air seemed cold on her hot damp body. The short thin dress no protection from the sudden change in temperature. The fresh cool air steadied her dizziness. After the light and heat in the club the dark unlit street seemed like a scene from a horror story. Dark, cold, empty.

' God I really need to stop reading so much.' Parker though to herself as she felt, what she hoped were, imaginary eyes look her up and down, assessing here. Even with the star filled sky above her this place seemed dark and full of threatening shadows. Parker expected a noise behind her, signalling her attacker was near, just like in all the books, instead silence. The hand covered her month so quickly she couldn't have screamed even if her mind hadn't gone blank with fear. Breath tickled her neck, which was being tilted, exposed.

'Nonononononono' was one half of her minds constant scream, while the other whispered to her, telling her what would happen, telling her what to do. Parker bit down hard on the hand that covered her mouth.

"Stupid vermin." She heard a male voice curse as she sucked in air to scream. Pain flashed at her throat and a black cloud smashed into her mind covering everything, casting her into darkness. The scream never left her lips.

Ryan looked out of the window at the deep darkness that filled the night, the cloud covered sky that blotted out the stars and the last few trickles of rain that hit the glass from the downpour that had coved the city for the last hour. Wasn't that where he was ment to be, out there? Wasn't he a creature of the night? If so then why was he sat here in an almost empty house babysitting? He threw a look towards the girl that Maz had brought in, smiling as he remembered the rage Maz had been in. This girl had really pissed him off, if it wasn't for his job he might have played her, kept her safe from Maz just because she had done that. Anyone who managed to piss Maz off was okay in his books. But she was job, a no go area. Which was the main reason he had been called in to babysit. She was pretty, not as pretty as most of the girls but still okay, which was why Maz hadn't let anyone else near her, just in case. He was the only one Maz trusted not to fall for any of the girls they took. He'd learnt his lesson. No one crossed Maz, no one broke his rules and if they did, people got hurt. Ryan looked at her and felt nothing.

* * *

The first to review gets a Cookie! 


	4. Warnings

Title: (If you can think of one let me know lol)

Disclaimer: Not mine...well the haracters are but the Nightworld and such belong to L.J.Smith

A/N: Well throwing another part out...Dot know when the next update will be as Im kinda swamped with A Level stuff...eek exams start in 4 days! Please let me know what you think. HIT THE BUTTON!

* * *

Part 3

Parker stirred slightly, her head throbbed painfully and her neck ached as if she had slept awkwardly. As the darkness receded slightly, she started to hear movement in the room and slowly, struggling slightly to push away the warm soft darkness that threatened to trap her again, she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred from sleep, she wondered if it was Libby or Stephanie that was up. Slowly her gaze cleared and settled on the back of a straw blond head. Not Libby or Stephanie. Memories from the night before rushed back causing her head to pound sharply. The club, the guy…no…the vampire!

"Oh my God!" She gasped, struggling to sit up. The guy finally looked over to her.

"Good morning to you too," he said watching her carefully, debating internally what she was going to do. Scream or run. He looked surprised when she did neither, but instead just watched him.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" He said, even though he was used to it.

"Sorry." Parker blushed but still didn't look away. "Your not the guy who attacked me last night." Statement, not question as she finally managed to look away. Parker gently touched her neck where she ad been bitten. Afresh flash of pain made her gasp.

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't do that id I were you. It'll take a few days to completely heal. I'm Ryan by the way, female babysitter extraordinaire." His smile was charming and slightly little boy cute too.

"Parker. Why am I here?" Parker asked turning from looking at the room she was in, plain white walls, green carpet, a television set, bookcase and forest green settee, to look back at him. Ryan turned fully from whatever he had been doing in the adjoining kitchen and look at her. Parker had to stop herself from gasping aloud. His eyes startled her; she'd never seen that colour in a person's eye before. They were the colour of the sky just before pure darkness hit. Not quite dark but then still not exactly light blue either. His straw blond hair fell in a styled mess, that just got up look. He was gorgeous without a doubt, about 5.9 and naturally muscled, but something about him put her on edge. Maybe it was just the fact that he was keeping her hostage or whatever he was doing keeping her here. Babysitting. That reminded her of her question. "Why am I here?" she asked again.

Ryan couldn't answer her. Hell he didn't actually know himself. " As far as just pissing Maz off I haven't a clue," he answered honestly. " Normally he gives us a reason for the hits we have but he hasn't told me anything about you. If he has got a reason then I don't know it." He watched her as what little information she had been given sank in.

"Are you a vampire? I mean that guy last night was, wasn't he." She asked more out of curiosity then true fear. He smiled at her again.

"Yeah he was and yeah I'm Lamia." She looked confused when he had said 'Lamia'. "I'm taking it then you don't know about the Nightworld." Parker shook her head.

"So what doe Lamia mean then?" She asked.

"Umm, born vampire. The ones that can grow old, have kids. A bit like humans, but not." Ryan was confused, usually their hits were Nightworlders or humans who told or knew too much but Ryan was sure that she didn't know anything about the Nightworld, either that or she was the best damn actress he'd ever seen. 'So why is she here then?' he asked himself. He watched her as she slowly tried to move, trying to work out why she was suddenly so special that she had become a hit.

"If you don't know why I'm ment to be here, why are you keeping me here?" she asked almost as if she was responding to his own silent question.

"I was told to babysit so I am, it's my job. Now do you want the rules and guidelines, 'coz if you don't, well that's just tough luck. You can go anywhere in the house, but that's it. I'll know if you try and leave and I really don't want to kill you, it's messy, so please don't try and run. The bathroom is upstairs on the right. Get cleaned up, Maz said he'd be here soon. There are clothes on the bed in the first bedroom." Parker listened but at Maz's name fear flickered in her pale blue eyes. Ryan noticed.

" Maz. He was the one that…" Parker trailed off as she touched the side of her neck again.

"Yeah." Parker closed her eyes against the memories. Then, finally managing to untangle herself from the cream throw that had covered her, she stood up, trued from Ryan and headed towards the stairs. Before Ryan could stop himself he had called her name. Parker stopped and turned back to him, fear still him her eyes.

"Just a word of warning, I wouldn't piss Maz off again. He may need you for the fat pay check but to most Nightworlders you're still classed as vermin, a few knocks and bruises no one will worry about." Parker just turned and continued up the stairs.

* * *

So what do ya think of Ryan? Or the fic? Anything...EVERYTHING..Let me know lol :P 


	5. Demons

Title: Demons

Disclaimer: Nightworld belongs to L.J.Smith. All current characters are mine.

Dedication: For Libby, because without you there wouldn't have been St Catherines, Italy or half as much loonyness in my life.

A/N: Currenty working on my other Nightworld fic Now and Forever. I only have another 1 or 2 chpaters before thats finished and Ill start updating, after that it'll be this fic's turn for a massive workout. I plan to have the finished by late August, definatly before I start uni so expect updates throught the summer. Please review so I know your still reading.

* * *

Part 4 

The bathroom and bedroom was the same as the rest of the house that Parker had seen, plain white walls, plain green carpet, everything clean, plain and impersonal, unattached to the people who stayed here. The only difference in this room to the living room was the forest green sofa had been changed for the only piece of wood Parker had seen in the whole of the house. An old-fashioned four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room. The bed looked out of place in such a plain room. On the bed was a pair of plain black jeans and a plain black tee shirt. Parker quickly changed out of her clubbing gear and into the more normal clothes, then walked towards the window to try and see if she could recognise where she was even though she knew she didn't really have a hope in hell, she'd only bee in town for the last two days. Her window looked out over the back of the house, the garden and the woods that lined the back of the fence. Suddenly the back gate opened and a figure walked up the path to the house. He looked up to the window. It was Maz.

Ryan sighed as Maz stormed through the door. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why is she here?" Ryan gave Maz a hard look.

"She's a hit, that's all you need to know Ryan." Maz growled back.

"She isn't the normal type of hit Maz. What aren't you telling me? Why is she here?" Ryan repeated.

"It's none of your business," Ma snarled at him.

"It is if I have to babysit her, she doesn't even know about the Nightworld. She's not a normal hit Maz. I want some answers."

"You'll do what your ordered to do and you wont ever try and question me again." Maz glared at Ryan. "Where is the vermin Ryan? You have better not have done anything stupid again. You remember what happened last time" Maz was almost whispered, knowing the effect his words would have.

Ryan's mind was bombarded with the images he tried to keep locked away. Screams, tears…blood. Ryan closed his eyes against the pain he had to deal with every time her thought of her.

"She's upstairs." Maz smiled as he headed towards the stairs.

"Just remember who you are Ryan. What you are. You know what we do when the laws are broken, gang issues are dealt by the gang and you know what our punishments are." Ryan just watched as he walked up the stairs trying to lock away the memories that he'd tried to forget for the past two years.

Maz slammed Parker against the wall. His face was close to her neck, his breath bounced off her skin as he whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea why you're so _special _do you?" His hand touched the side of her face. "You have no idea what you are capable of."

"Get off me. Now." Parker's voice held fear but that didn't stop her from talking back at him.

"Make me. Use your _gift. _If you're who they say you are I'm no match for you."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Maybe I'll have to persuade you the." Parker didn't eve see his hand move. She just felt it hit the side of her face. Parker looked back at Maz, his eyes now flashing angrily.

"Stupid vermin," he muttered before slapping her again. Tears started to fill Parker's eyes then overflowed onto her cheeks. "Not going to try and stop me then?"

"I can't," she whispered. Maz just smiled at her.

"You had better hope you can, because if you can't it means that you're not the one their looking for, not the one they want alive and that means I get to break you before I kill you. In fact that's starting to sound better than what they're offering us for you."

"I don't know what I'm meant to be, what I'm meant to be doing." Parker whispered.

"I do," was all Maz said before giving her another slap. Her face ached; her fingers brought blood away when she touched her lip. The next thing she knew Parker was on the floor, air rushing from her lungs as more tears fell.

"Please stop." Parker begged as Maz laughed at her.

"Leave her alone. She's not going to do anything like this." Ryan stood in the doorway, his face hard as he looked at Maz.

"You really going to stop me Ryan?" Maz mocked his voice scornful.

"If I have to. No good killing her and I refuse to let you do to her what you did to Kaylee." Pain still danced in his eyes but resolution burned there as well.

"You couldn't stop me then. What makes you think you have chance now?" He asked Ryan with a smile.

"Because I'd rather kill her myself then see that torture happen again." Ryan watched Maz's face carefully, trying to work out what he was going to do. Ryan saw the minute movements that let him know only seconds before Maz moved. Ryan collided with Maz, temporarily knocking both of them off their feet. Ryan got to his knees his eyes flashing with anger. "You're not going to touch her Maz.

"You'll pay for this later Ryan. Do your job, that's all." Maz was on his feet and walking to the door. He turned to look at Parker once more who was standing now with Ryan's help. A blast of power filled the room, slamming into Parker and she collapsed in Ryan's arms. Ryan shot him a dangerous look.

"I never touched her."

* * *

Hit the button...you know you want to. 


	6. Link

A/N: As we now have a 'life' on the docs I better stop saving them on ff and not posting lol. Beware these may change after I do my edit or if the plot changes as I write. Sometimes it does do that lol

* * *

Part 5

The darkness covered the room. It was a strange darkness, not quite pure as light reflected off the rain cloud covered sky. Not a common sight in the middle of an Italian summer. Rain slashed against the window, a background noise of confusion to the chaos of Ryan's mind. He'd never seen Maz so worked up before, never see him lash out so uncontrollably at anyone, with the exception of Kaylee, and even then he could have said he was upholding the Laws.

Another thing that bothered Ryan was how Parker was getting to him, the fact he had risked himself to help her, not because of the money like her had said to Maz bit because he didn't want to see Parker hurt. There was something about her that was so different to anyone else, and she defiantly wasn't like any of the hits he'd had to babysit before. Maybe it was because she went out of her way to piss off Maz. Maybe. It was that word that was bothering him.

A sudden cry from Parker's room that was echoed by a crack of lightning startled him. He moved quickly from his own room to the doorway of hers, he knocked on the door even as he walked though it. She was still asleep but somehow he could tell she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Parker." He called to her gently as he stepped closer to the sleeping figure.

If it wasn't for the nightmare she would look really cute when she's sleeping Ryan pushed that random thought away as he got nearer to her. 

"Parker!" He tried again, then reached out to shake her. His hand touched her warm skin and shook her but she didn't wake. Another cry was tore from her throat.

"Parker. Wake Up. It's Ryan, please just wake up. It's only a nightmare. Parker! Come On!" Worry laced though him as he continued to sleep.

A castle loomed in the distance, a spiral of blue light reflected off of the night black walls. In the centre of the courtyard stood several people. A pretty brunette was crying in the arms of a teenager with topaz bright eyes. Beside them lay a female body dressed in a medieval dress a wood take spearing her heart. Around them people started to stir. The sunlight was new. Darkness had covered the hidden land, but no longer. A mud streaked face and deep sorrel eyes. A slave and a prince. Freedom. The dream moved, changed. Flashes, pain, blood flowing against her will. She gasped as pain blossomed and her skin tingled with pain. She could feel where teeth had twice bitten. Fear welled inside of her but she couldn't get away from the suffocating darkness that he had locked her in. His eyes had shined blackness as he smashed into her mind. Throwing it into chaos. She was losing herself.

Parker. Wake Up. It's Ryan, please just wake up. It's only a nightmare. Parker! Come On!

Parker couldn't answer; she was too lost within her own mind. She could hear him, but she couldn't answer. It was so frustrating.

Parker, its just a nightmare. You can stop it. You're okay; all you have to do is wake up.

A nightmare? Maybe some of it was, Parker reasoned with herself a he mind cleared slightly, but the first part of the dream?

PARKER! WAKE UP!

It was Ryan's voice, sort of. It pushed away the last of the darkness. Parker managed to pull herself from the nightmare, somewhere along the way her arms found themselves around Ryan and he had started talking to her, trying to calm her.

"I'm okay," Parker said pushing herself away from him slightly.

"Liar." Ryan smiled glad she was awake. Tears suddenly filled her eyes are he pulled her back into his arms. "Hey, it'll be okay. He's not going to hurt you, I promise." His hand played with her hair, soothing and his voice calmed her tears. He pulled back to look at her face, single tear left o her cheek. Her skin was soft under his thumb as he brushed the tear away. His eyes slipped from hers to her lips and he leaned towards her. Her lips were just as soft under his and as he deepened the kiss the world faded into a pink mist.

* * *

R&R please 


End file.
